crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Dingodile
Uma mistura de dingo com crocodilo (seu nome é uma combinação de 2 palavras) É um piromaníaco nato,vive sempre as voltas com uma laça chamas (uma arma poderosa que ele carrega nas costas) e gosta de ler Shakespeare e jogar croquê.Apareceu pela primeira vez em Warped.Ele é um personagem jogavel em crash team racing,tendo os mesmos niveis de Tiny Tiger. De acordo com o epílogo do jogo,ele supostamente abriu uma loja de animais (híbridos como ele)no final dos eventos do jogo.Faz parte do time do bem em crash Bash,tento os mesmos niveis que Rilla Roo.Ele tambem faz uma curta apariação em The Whrat of Cortex na convenção de malvados, e em Twinsanity na "festa de aniversário de crash",e tambem serve como chefe no mesmo jogo.Ele tambem aparece na versão para nintendo DS e Game Boy advance de crash of the titans e é o 1º chefe de crash bandicoot: the Huge Adventure, ele fala com um sotaque australiano. Descrição Dingodile é um mutante híbrido que é metade dingo, metade crocodilo. Normalmente trabalha para o Cortex ou para si mesmo, e é um dos inimigos mais perigosos e inteligentes de Crash. É um piromaníaco e carrega sempre consigo o seu fiel lança-chamas e bilha de gás para todo o lado. Se houver algum problema, ele provavelmente irá tentar resolvê-lo com fogo. Ele fala num distinto sotaque australiano. Os seus passatempos incluem ler Shakespeare e jogar croquet, e também cozinha muito bem. Infelizmente, estes charmes perdem-se no meio dos seus hábitos mais destrutivos. História O Dingodile é introduzido quando Crash ativa o segundo portal mundial. Ele alega que foi enviado por Uka Uka e Cortex para buscar os cristais de poder de Crash e avisa Crash de maneira ameaçadora para recuar e entregar os cristais. Crash recupera todos os cristais do mundo e assim Dingodile aparece mais uma vez e afirma que ele o avisou e agora está pronto pra enfrentá-lo. Em seguida, Crash é transportando para um local onde Penta-pinguim caminhava tranquilamente por um pedaço de terra gelada e, em seguida, Dingodile aparece em um pedestal de gelo com seu flamethrower na mão. Ele então ri e está prestes a acabar com ele quando Crash aparecer, tirando sua atenção de Penta. Crash, em seguida, entra em uma briga com Dingodile, que cria uma barreira de gelo em torno de si. Apesar de usar um lança-chamas, ele é levado a quebrar sua própria barreira para atacar Crash. Ele tenta acertar Crash com tiros de cima, mas Crash ainda consegue fazer sua mochila de lança-chamas explodir sobre ele. Dingodile acaba sendo derrotado. Penta, em seguida, retorna e salta na mochila de Dingodile como se fosse um pula pula, antes de desmaiar Dingodile admite que Crash ganhou de forma justa, mas não diz que algo ainda pior o aguardava. No CTR, ele aparece como um personagem padrão jogável no time de Uka Uka contra Nitros Oxide. Sua pista é Dingo Canyon. Como Tiny Tiger e os pilotos escondidos Papu Papu e Doutor Nefarious Tropy, ele é um dos pilotos mais rápidos; o único efeito colateral é que ele tem uma rotação ruim e uma aceleração média. Na introdução, ele é visto tentando consertar seu kart, mas explode em seu rosto. Seu kart é amarelo-esverdeado. Dingodile aparece mais uma vez como um personagem jogável no Crash Bash. Na introdução, ele se mudou para o lado bom junto com Tiny Tiger por causa da falta de jogadores do lado de Aku Aku. É interessante notar que sua música de batalha do Warped é usada para um mini-game (mais notavelmente em "Dot Dash") e a batalha contra o Oxide, mas é um pouco remixada. Este jogo é o único jogo (até Crash Nitro Kart), onde Dingodile não usa seu lança-chamas. Estranhamente, em sua obra de arte para o jogo, ele é visto segurando uma caixa sobre sua cabeça. No jogo real, ele só segura caixas ao redor de seu pescoço. Como Rilla Roo, ele é bom nos minijogos Pogo e nos minijogos de tanques. No mini-jogo crate crush ele tem um lançamento fraco, mas um poderoso giro. Em The Wrath of Cortex, Dingodile possui uma breve participação onde é visto na introdução durante a conferência de Uka Uka na estação espacial, ele ainda está do lado do Cortex neste momento. Este é o seu quarto ano servindo Cortex. Ele não tem linhas de diálogo e seu único uso foi como um obstáculo, correndo contra Crash em "Smokey and the Bandicoot" e atirando seu lança-chamas em Crash em sua Atlasfera durante vários níveis diferentes. Em Twinsanity, Dingodile é visto pela primeira vez na "festa de aniversário" do Crash junto com Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Polar (que foi colocado como uma piada), Crunch Bandicoot (que pensou que era realmente uma festa de aniversário), Ripper Roo, N. Óxido e Tiny Tiger. Depois que o Cortex e o Crash caem na caverna, tanto Dingodile quanto Ripper Roo discutem o almoço. Dingodile faz sua segunda aparição em um barraco de madeira lendo um livro até que uma gigantesca bola de neve contendo Cortex e Crash cai sobre ele e o destrói. Dingodile sobrevive e ouve a fala de Crash e Cortex sobre o Tesouro dos Gêmeos do Mal. Ele então secretamente os segue para a Academia do Mal. Crash corre para ele na sala da caldeira, onde Dingodile pergunta sobre o tesouro. Não encontrando respostas, ele manda o Cortex voar e bate Crash como o sexto chefe. Ele é visto inconsciente pela última vez na sala da caldeira. Dingodile usa e usa seu lança-chamas e é visto para ganhar mais peso. De todas as vítimas de N. Trance, Dingodile sofreu as mais severas mudanças depois de cair sob seu controle mental. Isto implica que ele foi submetido a uma lavagem cerebral muito mais potente do que os outros, possivelmente devido a ser antropomórfico. N. Trance aparenta gostar muito de Dingodile, como ele é emparelhado com ele em um desktop promocional lançado para o jogo, e é mostrado em pé ao lado dele no pódio durante a introdução. Por causa disso, ele pode ter submetido o Dingodile a uma lavagem cerebral mais poderosa para mantê-lo sob controle mental pelo maior tempo possível. Fatos Interessantes * De acordo com Crash of the Titans (Nintendo DS), Dingodile tem 2m de altura e pesa 95kg. * Doctor Neo Cortex está implícito por ter matado Dingodile algum ponto depois de Twinsanity. Isto é afirmado por uma linha Cortex não utilizada da Tag Team Racing: "Eu fiz sapatos de Dingodile!" No entanto, isso é claramente falso, porque o Dingodile fez algumas aparições em versões subsequentes. * É possível que isso tenha sido uma piada, já que alguns sapatos são feitos de pele de crocodilo. * O dingodile é o único personagem que trabalhou sob cada máscara antiga. Ele trabalha sob as ordens Uka Uka na maioria dos jogos em que ele aparece, Aku Aku em Crash Bash depois de ter mudado para as equipas, e Velo's Mask em Crash Nitro Kart depois de ter sofrido uma lavagem cerebral por N. Trance e correr pela Team Trance. * Dingodile, junto com Tiny, Polar, Pura, Fake Crash e Doctor Nefarious Tropy, é um dos únicos personagens de Crash Team Racing e Crash Nitro Kart que não retornaram no Crash Tag Team Racing. * Ele foi criado depois que Joe Labbe, da Naughty Dog, pediu um personagem que era um cruzamento entre um dingo e um crocodilo. * Em Crash Twinsanity, Dingodile é canhoto. No entanto, em outros jogos, ele é destro. Isso pode ser um descuido, ou é possível que ele seja ambidestro. * Em Crash Nitro Kart, quando Dingodile é usado, ele cobrirá os olhos com as mãos quando estiver saltando para um lugar alto. * No mesmo jogo, Dingodile é oficialmente o segundo maior personagem jogável, sendo o maior Tiny. No entanto, devido a uma supervisão do desenvolvedor, muitas vezes ele é subdimensionado neste jogo, fazendo com que ele pareça menor do que o normal. * No mesmo jogo, se o jogador deixar Dingodile sentado em seu kart na pista ou em uma arena, sem controlá-lo, ele eventualmente começará a farejar o ar, e poderá até fazer isso sem parar, até ser atacado, ou o jogador se mover ele. * Dingodile é um híbrido de um dingo e crocodilo, mas em sua batalha com Crash em Twinsanity, ele faz estranhos ruídos de porco. * A principal arma de Dingodile é o lança-chamas. Ironicamente, na versão DS do Crash of the Titans, ele usa um canhão de água. * Dingodile foi em um ponto destinado a usar uma camisa como mostrado em seus primeiros projetos. Ele também ia andar de quatro em vez de ficar em pé (isso é mostrado em um de seus primeiros desenhos). Originalmente, ele também não tinha o seu lança-chamas. * Em Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, o Dingodile usa calças azul-claras com padrões de tubarão entre elas. * Ao contrário de Polar, Dingodile, junto com Pura, não é visto em nenhum dos dois finais do modo de história do Nitro Kart, então é desconhecido como ele escapou do controle mental de N. Trance. * Apesar de oficialmente ter a mesma altura que Tiny, o Dingodile às vezes parece mais curto, como provado no Crash Nitro Kart. * Em Crash Nitro Kart, Dingodile geralmente é o personagem que combina com N. Trance no modo Team Race. * Dingodile é o único personagem chefe de Warped, não estar sob Team Cortex em Crash Nitro Kart. * Ele é um dos dois únicos personagens principais dos jogos PS1, cuja espécie é híbrida, o outro é Rilla Roo. * O dingodile é também o único personagem principal dos jogos do PS1 que é meio réptil e meio mamífero. Portanto, ele é o único personagem importante dos jogos do PS1, que tem metade sangue-frio e metade sangue-quente. * Em Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, nos níveis Tomb Time, Sphynxinator, Tomb Wader e Bug Lite, uma das pinturas nas paredes lembra muito Dingodile. Galeria dingodile-crash-bandicoot-3-crash-team-racing.jpg|Warped (1998) Dingodile_Crash_Bandicoot_3_Warped.png|Dingodile ctr__crash_team_racing___dingodile_kart_by_paperbandicoot-dah08st.png|CTR (1999) TheVideoGameGallery_19195_4200x3300.jpg Dingooxide.jpg dingodile-crash-team-racing-in-kart.png dingodile-crash-bash.jpg|Crash Bash (2000) dingodile-the-wrath-of-cortex.jpg|wrath of Cortex (2001) Dingodile_Crash_Bandicoot_The_Wrath_of_Cortex.png dingodile-crash-twinsanity.jpg|Twinsanity (2004) dingodile-crash-of-the-titans-nintendo-ds.jpg|Crash of the Titans Dingodile_Crash_of_the_Titans.png dingodile-crash-nitro-kart.jpg|Crash Nitro Kart Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Dingodile.png|N. Sane Trilogy (2017) dingodile-n-sane-trilogy.jpg Wallpaper-Dingodile-crash-bandicoot-37401817-1280-1024.png|Wallpaper wraped-boss-1.jpg Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Dingodile_Icon.png de:Dingodile en:Dingodile es:Dingodile fr:Dingodile it:Dingodile ja:ディンゴダイル pl:Dingodile pt:Dingodile ru:Дингодайл Categoria:Personagem